Step Father or
by kaisoolips
Summary: [SEQUEL OF UNTITITLED] Namaku Do Jongsoo. selama kurang lebih 13 tahun ini aku hidup bersama eommaku yang merupakan single parent. sampai akhirnya eomma bertemu 'teman' masa lalunya. Siapa dia? KAISOO IS HERE. EXO FIC. JONGIN X KYUNGSOO YAOI! [P.S: GA BACA UNTITLED GAPAPA KOK ]
1. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo merogoh kantung jaket sebelah kanan nya, lalu mengeluarkan kunci dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk kue tart.

Ia mulai melangkah masuk, menghidupkan lampu, dan langsung menuju dapur, dan memakai celemek. Kyungsoo lalu membuka kulkas sembari befikir makanan apa yang harus di masak.

"eomma." Panggil sebuah suara—yang mulai terasa memberat, karena usia—yang dari tadi mengikutinya. Kyungsoo hanya membalas nya dengan 'hm' yang sangat singkat.

Lelaki di belakang nya itu, hanya terdiam melihat Kyungsoo—eommanya—yang mulai mengeluarkan pasta, dan mendidihkan air.

Setelah terdiam sekian lama, lelaki itu buka mulut.

"eomma, pria _tadi_ yang—"

"Jongsoo, mengapa kau tidak mandi, hm? Kau baru saja pulang les menari kan?" Potong Kyungsoo agak dingin tanpa melihat wajah anak semata wayang nya.

Jongsoo memasang muka kaget, bercampur bingung dan juga takut. Kaget karena ibunya tidak ingin membicarakan nya, Bingung karena alasannya dan takut.

.

.

Takut jika _pria_ tadi berhubungan dengan masa lalu nya.

.

.

Masa lalu ibunya.

.

.

Dan dirinya sendiri.

.

Kyungsoo berbalik menatap anak nya yang tertunduk.

"Jongsoo" suara nya melembut. Jongsoo tetap menunduk.

"Jongsoo, tatap eomma jika eomma sedang berbicara padamu." Ucapnya tegas tapi masih terkesan lembut.

Jongsoo mengangkat kepalanya ragu.

Kyungsoo mengela nafasnya, ia berjalan mendekati anaknya lalu mengelus pipi Jongsoo lembut.

"Jongsoo. Kita akan bicara kan ini nanti. Eomma janji akan cerita. Tapi tidak sekarang. Kau mengerti?"

Jongsoo hanya mengangguk. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

"nah, sekarang mandilah, eomma akan masak Kimchi Spageti, kesukaan mu kan?" Kyungsoo mulai berjalan menjauhi Jongsoo dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

Title: Step Father or...

.  
Disclaimer: _characters not mine._  
Length:_Chaptered_  
Genre(s): _Romance, angst._

_**Rate: **__T_  
Pair: KaiSoo  
Warning: AU. _Typo(s). Yaoi._

.

.

.

* * *

_Beberapa minggu sebelumnya_

* * *

_._

_._

Di sebuah dapur apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar, terlihatlah seorang namja mungil sedang sibuk memotong sayuran sayuran lalu memasukkan nya ke panci yang telah terisi air medidih. Setelah mengaduk ngaduk panci yang berisi wortel, kentang, dan beberapa potong ayam, namja mungil itu mematikan kompornya, lalu menuang sup tadi ke sebuah mangkuk yang cukup besar.

Lalu ia beralih ke arah sebuah mangkuk yang berisi bermacam macam benda panjang dengan warna kuning pucat—spageti—dan semangkuk bumbu spageti yang sudah tercampur dengan kimchi.

.

.

Tiba tiba sepasang tangan yang tidak begitu kekar namun cukup berotot di usia_nya_ yang _muda_ memeluk pinggang namja mungil tadi.

"um? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya namja mungil itu.

Orang yang di tanya tak bergeming dan malah menaruh kepala nya di ceruk leher namja mungil itu.

"mandilah dulu, kau bau~" ujar namja mungil itu lalu mengibas ngibaskan tangan nya, memberi kesan bahwa orang yang memeluk nya sangat bau.

"_eommaaa~~ _aku tidak bau" bantah orang itu.

"lagi pula aku hanya mengerjakan tugas kelompok, bukan eskul menari kan? Nah sekarang aku sudah lapar, aku mau makan" tambah nya.

Namja yang di panggil 'eomma' itu berbalik menatap anak lelaki semata wayang nya sambil mengelus pipinya lembut. Yang di elus hanya memejam kan matanya.

Di tengah kegiatan _mengelus pipi_ namja mungil itu tiba tiba menepuk pipi anak nya pelan, dan seketika namja itu membulatkan matanya.

"eomma tidak peduli. Sekarang mandi _Jongsoo_ atau kau tidak boleh makan malam." Ucap nya tegas sembari melepas pelukan anak nya.

Jongsoo memasang tatapan memelas terbaik nya, tapi percuma eomma nya tidak bergeming dan malah menatap nya tajam.

"tapi eom-"

"Do. Jong. Soo. Mandi. Sekarang." Ucapnya tegas tanpa melihat anak nya yang mulai meraih handuk dan berjalan malas ke arah kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo hanya mengeleng kan kepala nya melihat anak semata wayang nya itu, sudah remaja, tapi masih saja suka bermanja manja layaknya anak kecil dengan eomma nya.

"Jongsoo! Jika sudah selesai mandi cepatlah turun dan makan!" Ucap nya setengah berteriak.

"Ya eomma~!" jawab Jongsoo dari dalam kamar mandi.

* * *

**_Halo kai disini. _**

**_yang minta untitled sequel? nih kai kasi^^_**

**_tapi ini baru prolog._**

**_yang nungguin EXO Dorm. sabar ya^^ lagi proses nulis kok~_**

**_yang nanya di untitled kemarin._**

**_._**

**_Q: kok alur nya cepet?_**

**_A: iya emang sengaja, hehe biar bisa bikin sequel~~_**

**_._**

**_Q: itu wallpapernya Kyungsoo?_**

**_A: Foto Kyungsoo sama Jongsoo~~~_**

**_._**

**_oke segitu aja, bye~_**

**_-kai_**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Step Father or... (Chapter 1)

.  
Disclaimer: _characters not mine._  
Length:_Chaptered_  
Genre(s): _Romance, angst, comedy(?)_

_**Rate: **__T_  
Pair: KaiSoo  
Warning: AU. _Typo(s). Yaoi. M-preg._

_._

_._

_._

Seorang remaja tampak sedang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sesekali ia menatap dua orang lelaki dewasa di depan nya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Sementara dua lelaki yang di perhatikan terlihat canggung. Lelaki dewasa yang bertubuh mungil hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Lelaki yang satunya—yang berkulit tan—menjilat bibirnya.

"Jadi... mau ke cafe dulu? Mungkin sepiring waffle akan pas..." ucapnya—mecoba mencairkan suasana.

Remaja itu tampak bingung, lalu menatap lelaki bertubuh mungil di sampingnya. Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu menghela nafasnya sebentar, kemudian menatap remaja yang mulai mengejar tinggi nya.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya nya. Remaja itu hanya menatap lelaki mungil itu.

"Aku pergi kalau eomma mau..." Jawabnya sembari memainkan ujung sepatunya.

Lelaki mungil itu mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya pada lelaki berkulit tan memberi isyarat bahwa ia akan pergi. Lelaki berkulit tan itu tersenyum, lalu meraih kunci mobilnya.

.

"Kau punya cafe favorit, Jongsoo-ya?" Tanya lelaki berkulit tan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari jalan raya.

Remaja yang duduk di belakang kursi lelaki bertubuh mungil itu tampak sedang berfikir. Dahinya berkerut memikirnya sejumlah nama cafe yang dapat ia ingat.

"Ah! Aku suka choco marshmallow Cafe, waffle dengan es krim nya enak." Jawab Jongsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu melirik nya dari kaca spion, ia tersenyum kecil melihat Jongsoo yang tersenyum manis.

'senyum nya mirip sekali' pikirnya. Lelaki itu terkekeh.

"Baiklah, Choco Marshmallow Cafe, kami datang!"

.

"Yak sudah itu saja." Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu menutup buku menu dan memberikan nya pada pelayan cafe.

Jongsoo menopang dagunya dengan tangan nya, menatap keluar jendela cafe. Sesekali ia akan mengehembuskan nafasnya di kaca lalu menulis namanya dengan jemarinya. Lelaki tan itu tampak memandangi Jongsoo yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri, sementara lelaki bertubuh mungil sibuk menekan nekan smartphone di tangan nya.

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu mengangkat kepalanya, matanya langsung menangkap pemandangan di mana sang lelaki tan memandangi Jongsoo yang sibuk menulis di kaca.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, lelaki bertubuh mungil itu mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Jongsoo-ya." Panggilnya. Yang di panggil hanya menoleh.

"Ada apa eomma?" tanya nya.

"Kau belum berkenalan dengan nya kan?" lelaki itu menunjuk lelaki berkulit tan. Jongsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Namanya Kim Jongin. Dia teman SMA eomma dulu."

Jongsoo menatap lelaki di seberangnya, lalu bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyuman.

"Halo, namaku Jongsoo, Do Jongsoo. Salam kenal Jongin...errr—" Jongsoo menghentikan kata katanya.

"Jongin...hyung?"

**_Plak._**

Jongsoo mengusap lengan nya yang baru saja di pukul oleh eomma nya.

"Aduh! Sakit eomma~" Jongsoo mengusap lengan nya lalu bergelayut manja di lengan ibunya.

"Jongin seumuran dengan eomma, Jongsoo. Bahkan lebih muda setahun, jangan panggil dia 'hyung'." Kyungsoo menjelaskan sembari berusaha melepas lengan anak nya yang melingkar di lengan nya.

Lelaki berkulit tan—Jongin—itu tertawa.

"Biarlah, Kyungsoo. Sekali sekali aku sedikit muda, biar saja Jongsoo memanggil ku hyung." Ucapnya lalu meneguk cappucinno nya.

"hah, ingat umurmu Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Jongsoo terkikik geli melihat sikap eommanya, jarang sekali eomma nya seperti itu di publik. Biasanya eommanya akan menjaga image.

"Eomma pelit sekali ya, Jongin hyung?" Jongsoo sedikit berbisik, namun masih sangat jelas untuk Kyungsoo dengar.

Kyungsoo mencubit pipi anak semata wayang nya.

"siapa yang kau sebut pelit, hm?" Kyungsoo bertanya sembari terus mencubit pipi tembam anaknya.

Bukan nya menjawab Jongsoo malah mengaduh kesakitan atau berusaha melepas tangan eomma nya. Jongin hanya menatap kegiatan ibu dan anak di depan nya sambil menahan tawa.

"Aduh, aduh, ampun eomma, iya iya, eomma baik, eomma cantik, eomma yang yang terbaik di seluruh dunia~!" Jongsoo merentangkan tangan nya.

Jongin tertawa lepas, ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, Kyungsoo menatap anaknya sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Berlebihan. Dan Jongin, berhenti tertawa, kalian sama saja." Ucapnya lalu menyendokkan waffle di piringnya. Tawa Jongin sontak terhenti.

Jongsoo menatap eomma nya dengan wajah kecewa, ia meminum milkshake nya lalu berdiri.

"Ah, eomma jahat. Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Jongsoo melangkah pergi ke arah toilet.

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian anak nya, setelah anaknya pergi, Kyungsoo melanjutkan acara memakan wafflenya. Jongin menyendokan waffle di piringnya, lalu ia meletakkan garpunya.

"Dia tampan." Jongin berkomentar, lalu meminum cappucino nya.

"Aku tahu." Kyungsoo masih fokus memakan wafflenya.

"Dulu aku selalu berfikir bahwa ia mirip dengan ku, orang orang pun banyak yang berkata begitu." Kyungsoo menjelaskan lalu meminum lemon tea nya.

"Tapi setelah di bandingkan dengan mu, dia sangat mirip dengan mu, Jongin." Kyungsoo meraih garpunya lagi, melanjutkan kegiatan nya.

Jongin mendengarnya, kemudian ia menusuk nusuk es krim di atas wafflenya.

"Bentuk wajahnya—rahang tegasnya—tatapan matanya, bahkan tingginya."

"untung dia punya tinggi ku, Kyungsoo, kau kan—"

"Hentikan, aku tahu oke?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang sedang menatap nya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"secara visual Jongsoo sangat mirip dengan mu. Tapi Jongsoo punya kulitku dan bibirku."

"Ya, aku tahu, aku melihat bagaimana ia tersenyum, sangat Do Kyungsoo." Jongin memakan potongan terakhir waffle nya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Lalu memakan sisa es krim di piringnya.

Setelah hening beberapa saat. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya.

"Jujur, aku merindukan mu, Jongin—"

"Aku tahu."

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Narsis."

"—Tapi setiap aku membayangkan wajahmu, malah wajah Jongsoo yang terbayang di kepala ku." Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"belum lagi saat aku menatapnya, setiap aku menatapnya, aku merasa seperti menatapmu." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dalam.

Suasana kembali hening. Kyungsoo membuang pandangan nya keluar jendela.

"Apa dia akan menerima ku sebagai ayahnya? Maksud ku setelah apa yang aku lakukan..." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu..." Kyungsoo menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Aku tahu Jongsoo membutuhkan figur ayah... tapi—" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"—ia sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa seorang 'Ayah'." Jongin yang mendengar nya hampir saja tersedak cappucinno nya.

"Aku pernah bertanya padanya.." Kyungsoo menunduk.

_**Flashback.**_

_"Jongsoo kerjakan pr mu, besok kau sekolah kan?"_

_"Aku sudah kerjakan semua, eomma." Jongsoo menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari smartphone di tangan nya. Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung, dan penasaran apa yanng ada di dalam smartphone anaknya._

_Kyungsoo tiba tiba muncul di belakangnya. Jongsoo buru buru menyembunyikan smartphone nya. Lalu menatap gugup eommanya._

_"Sehan? Oh Sehan? Siapa dia Jongsoo?" Kyungsoo menaikkan salah satu alisnya, menggoda anak semata wayangnya._

_"t-temanku eomma.."_

_"Apa dia cantik?" tanya eomma nya lagi._

_"Sehan laki laki eomma!" wajah Jongsoo mulai memerah._

_Kyungsoo memberi 'oh' singkat. Kyungsoo menjilat bibirnya, lalu dengan sigap merampas smartphone di tangan Jongsoo. Kyungsoo melihat lihat isi smarphone anak nya itu, matanya juga membaca sedikit percakapan anak nya dengan si 'Oh Sehan' ini._

_"Uwaa! Eomma! Jangan!" Jongsoo berusaha mendapatkan kembali smartphone nya._

_Kyungsoo berusaha menghidar dari Jongsoo dengan terus menggerak gerak kan tangan nya. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menutup aplikasi pesan singkat di smarphone Jongsoo dan Kyungsoo langsung bisa melihat wallpaper smarphone anak nya._

_4 Foto Jongsoo dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Yang pertama Foto yang terlihat normal, yang kedua jelas sekali Jongsoo merangkul lelaki mungil di sebelahnya, dan yang ketiga—aw, lelaki mungil itu mengecup pipi Jongsoo, Jongsoo terlihat kaget, wajahnya memerah, lucu sekali, yang ke empat lelaki mungil itu memeluk leher Jongsoo yang masih memerah._

_ Cantik kalau menurut Kyungsoo. Bibirnya tipis, matanya mengingatkan Kyungsoo akan mata seekor rusa terlihat lembut dan di saat bersamaan terlihat tajam, kulitnya putih, bahkan lebih putih dari Jongsoo, mirip dengan..._

_"Sehun?!" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya._

_"S-sehan eomma.." Jongsoo mengoreksi._

_"Tapi kayak Luhan juga..." gumam Kyungsoo._

_"a-ada apa eomma?" Tanya Jongsoo ragu._

_"Dia mirip teman kuliah eomma, Luhan dan Sehun...Seperti campuran mereka berdua..." Kyungsoo bergumam sembari mengembalikan smartphone Jongsoo._

_"Luhan? Tidak pernah dengar..." Jongsoo memijat dagunya._

_Kyungsoo menaikkan kedua alisnya. "kapan kalian bertemu?"_

_"err, dia teman ku di les menari, tapi sunbaenim ku di sekolah..." jawab Jongsoo._

_"Apa rasanya di cium lelaki semanis Sehan? Apa dia pacarmu? Apa tadi? Sunbaenim? Kau suka yang lebih tua dari mu? Ku kira dia lebih muda dari mu, manis sekali." Tanya Kyungsoo bertubi tubi._

_"i-itu, itu, itu..itu—"_

_"Ah sudahlah, tidak apa apa Jongsoo, dia cantik kok! Eomma dukung!" Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangan nya, lalu duduk di sofa kemudian menghidupkan televisi._

_Jongsoo duduk di sebelah eomma nya, mengirim pesan singkat ke Sehan lalu menyimpan smartphone nya._

_Setelah hening beberapa saat, Kyungsoo memelankan suara televisi._

_"Jongsoo."_

_"I-iya eomma?" Kyungsoo menatapnya._

_"kenapa kau tergagap? Ini bukan soal pacarmu."_

_"Dia bukan paca—"_

_"kembali ke masalah utama. Jongsoo."_

_"ya?"_

_"Apa menurutmu aku perlu mencari pendamping hidup?" Kyungsoo berucap tanpa menatap anak nya. Jongsoo memiringkan kepalanya._

_"Seorang ayah untukmu..." kali ini Kyungsoo menatap Jongsoo, melanjutkan kata katanya._

_Jongsoo terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk mengerti._

_"Tidak perlu. Aku bahagia walaupun aku cuma punya eomma." Jongsoo tersenyum manis._

_"Benarkah?" _

_Jongsoo mengangguk._

_Kyungsoo menarik anaknya kedalam pelukan nya, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya. _

_"terima kasih."_

_._

_._

_"Jongsoo..."_

_"Berapa umur Sehan?"_

_"Eh?!"_

_**Flashback End.**_

"Jadi begitulah..." Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi.

"Semoga saja dia menerima mu..." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

"Eh, dia datang." Jongin menunjuk belakang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka matanya, kemudian menengok kebelakang.

Jongsoo sedang berjalan ke arah meja Jongin dan Kyungsoo sambil sesekali melihat kue kue yang terpajang etalase. Terkadang ia akan berhenti di depan salah satu kue, hanya untuk menatap nya selera.

Jongsoo duduk di tempat nya semula, ia melanjutkan acara memakan waffle nya yang sempat tertunda. Jongsoo hanya makan dalam diam. Setelah beberapa saat ia sadar bahwa Jongin dan Kyungsoo menatapnya. Ia menelan wafflenya dan menyeruput milkshake nya.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Tanya nya.

Seakan tersadar, Kyungsoo menegakkan punggungnya, ia menggeleng kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Jongsoo. Jongsoo hanya menatap eomma nya bingung. Setelah jemari ibunya itu terlepas dari helaian rambutnya, Jongsoo kembali melanjutkan makan nya.

.

"Nanti ada perempatan belok kiri."

"Ah, sepertinya aku tahu apatemen nya!"

"ssshhhh! Jongsoo sedang tidur, kau diamlah sedikit." Kyungsoo memelankan suaranya sembari menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Aish! Sejak kau punya anak, kau jadi semakin galak." Jongin mendengus kesal.

Kyungsoo memukul lengan nya pelan, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jongin yang sedang menyetir.

"_dia kan anakmu juga."_ Bisiknya pelan. Sangat pelan.

Jongin sedikit menjauhkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang menurutnya agak terlalu dekat. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh.

"Uh Hyung, kau seperti mendesah di telingaku." Jongin sedikit mengusap telinga nya.

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin keras. "YA!"

"Ungg—eomma?"

Kyungsoo sontak mengalihkan pandangan nya ke kursi belakang. "Kau sudah bangun? Kita akan segera sampai."

Jongsoo hanya mengucek ngucek matanya, sesekali mengerjab ngerjabkan matanya, berusaha membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya.

'_polos sekali.'_ Pikir Jongin.

"Jongsoo-ya, tadi eomma mu berteriak keras sekali, apa kau terbangun karena itu?" Jongin melirik Jongsoo dari kaca spion. Sementara Jongsoo hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo sudah dalam posisi mengancam akan memukulnya lagi.

Jongin hanya tertawa, Jongin memarkirkan mobil nya di parkiran apartemen Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meraih jaketnya dan keluar dari mobil Jongin, begitu pula Jongsoo, ia merai tas sekolahnya dan keluar dari mobil Jongin.

Kyungsoo membungkuk sedikit, melihat eomma nya membungkuk, Jongsoo ikutan membungkuk.

"Terima kasih tumpangan nya, maaf merepotkan." Kyungsoo membungkuk kecil lagi.

"Ya, ya, tak masalah, hati hati, Jalja~" Jongin tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Jongin-hyung! Aku harap kita bertemu lagi!" Jongsoo melambaikan tangan nya. Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu menutup kaca mobilnya.

.

Kyungsoo mengaduk ngaduk kantong jaketnya. Sesekali meraba raba kantung celana nya sambil bergumam 'kunci, kunci, kunci'. Jongsoo hanya menatap eomma nya setengah sadar.

Mereka bersenang senang agak lama, setelah dari cafe, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo dan Jongsoo ke taman bermain, awalnya Kyungsoo menolak karena Jongsoo masih berseragam sekolah, tapi Jongin memaksa dan meminjamkan jaket nya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah saat melihat anak nya yang sama sekali tidak menolak.

Kyungsoo merogoh kantung belakang celananya, meraih sebuah kunci dengan gantungan kunci anak ayam berwarna oranye. Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemen nya dan langsung melangkah masuk. Ia menoleh ke belakang menatap anak semata wayang nya yang tertidur dengan posisi berdiri di dinding dekat pintu apartemen.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit dan mengelus rambut Jongsoo lembut. Jongsoo membuka matanya perlahan. Remaja itu tersenyum, ia meraih tas sekolah nya yang tergeletak di lantai dan melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Eomma? Ayo masuk." Jongsoo mengintip dari balik pintu, senyum Kyungsoo mengembang ia buru-buru masuk dan mengunci pintu apartemen.

Khusus malam ini Kyungsoo tidak perlu memasak karena mereka sudah makan malam saat di taman bermain. Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya setelah memastikan Jongsoo benar benar masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamarnya, ia menyederkan tubuh mungilnya ke pintu, perlahan tubuhnya merosot. Kyungsoo memeluk lututnya, ia tidak menangis. _Ia tidak bisa._

Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi Jongsoo, mau bagaimanapun, Jongsoo tetap darah dagingnya. Tapi semua tentang Jongsoo mulai menyakitinya, tanpa Jongsoo sadari, remaja itu membuka semua luka lukanya. Jongsoo selalu tertidur jam 9 malam setiap harinya, di bawah jam 9, ia akan mengerjakan tugasnya atau belajar, sejak Jongsoo tidur sendiri, Kyungsoo tau terkadang Jongsoo tidak tidur jam 9 demi mengerjakan tugasnya. Kyungsoo tau anak nya bertambah dewasa, ia tau Sehan bukan lah 'teman' biasa Jongsoo. Kyungsoo tau Jongsoo selalu ingin tau siapa ayahnya.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah sadar sejak kapan anaknya berubah.

Kyungsoo tidak tau sejak kapan wajah Jongsoo tidak lagi menyerupai dirinya. Ia tidak tau kemana perginya pipi chubby anaknya yang sekarang tergantikan oleh pipi sedang dengan rahang tegas. Ia tidak tau sejak kapan tatapan anaknya berubah menjadi begitu tajam. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sadar tinggi Jongsoo mulai melampaui Kyungsoo. Dan yang paling penting, _Kyungsoo tidak sadar sejak kapan Jongsoo benar benar tidak peduli dengan sosok ayah._

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Tatapan nya perlahan berubah menjadi tatapan lelaki yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya, lelaki yang dulu berjanji akan selalu ada untuknya, lelaki yang darahnya sudah bercampur di dalam diri Jongsoo.

Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo bangkit dan mengusap air matanya, ia berusaha tersenyum dan berharap bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia berharap suatu saat nanti ia akan membawa Jongin masuk ke dalam keluarga kecilnya, menjadi ayah yang bertanggung jawab.

Kyungsoo masih ingat mimpi Jongin. Jongin sangat menginginkan anak laki-laki saat mereka menikah nanti, ia ingin memakai baju seragam kesebelasan favoritnya bersama anaknya, menonton klub sepak bola favoritnya bertanding, ia ingin melakukan itu bersama anaknya—begitu katanya.

Tanpa mengganti bajunya Kyungsoo merebahkan badan nya ke atas tempat tidurnya, perlahan matanya mulai tertutup. Kyungsoo pun terlelap.

.

.

.

KRIIING.

Jongsoo tersentak saat bunyi nyaring menusuk gendang telinga nya, dengan keadaan sedang mengumpulkan nyawa, Jongsoo meraba-raba jam weker yang selalu berbunyi pukul 06:30. Setelah mematikan jam wekernya, Jongsoo memeluk jam weker miliknya dan kembali merapatkan selimutnya.

Secara perlahan Jongsoo mulai terhanyut dalam alam mimpi, nafasnya mulai berhembus teratur sampai—

"JONGSOO!"

"UWAA!" Jongsoo sekali lagi tersentak dan melemparkan jam weker yang ada di pelukan nya, jam weker nya pun sukses mendarat di atas lantai dengan keadaan tidak sempurna dan di ikuti bunyi 'benda jatuh'.

"Jongsoo! Kenapa belum bangun? Masih malas malasan juga?" Kyungsoo dengan wajah berkerut menyibak selimut Jongsoo.

"Jongsoo! Astaga, mana celana mu? Apa kau mimpi basah?—" Jongsoo tersadar dan melihat ke arah selangkangan nya. Benar saja, boxernya melorot dengan celana dalamnya dan _basah. _Jongsoo refleks menarik lagi selimutnya.

Kyungsoo berkecak pinggang, ia menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"untuk apa kau sembunyikan dari eomma? Eomma sudah pernah lihat _milik_mu, lagi pula kenapa harus malu, eomma ini eomma mu, memangnya kenapa? Kau malu punya mu kecil?" Kyungsoo menaikkan satu alis matanya.

"EOMMA!" wajah remaja laki laki itu berubah merah padam.

Kyungsoo menepuk kepala anaknya dan berbalik lalu berjongkok, Jongsoo yang melihat itu menelan ludahnya.

"Ini sudah jam weker yang keberapa bulan ini, Do Jongsoo?"

"T-Tiga eomma."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongsoo lagi. Jongsoo menelan ludahnya kasar, eommanya benar benar mengerikan sekarang, rasanya Jongsoo bisa melihat aura hitam keluar dari punggung eommanya.

"Kau tunggu apa lagi? Mandi sana! Lalu sarapan dan pergi sekolah!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Jongsoo langsung melesat kedalam kamar mandi. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai membersihkan tempat tidur Jongsoo. Kyungsoo menatap agak aneh cairan putih di tempat tidur anaknya, Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu mulai melepaskan seprai nya.

DRRRT DRRRT DRRRT

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah meja nakas dekat tempat tidur Jongsoo, smartphone Jongsoo bergetar tanpa henti. Kyungsoo meletakkan seprai kotor Jongsoo di lantai dan meraih smartphone anaknya.

'_**Sehan Hyung' Calling**_

Lelaki mungil itu mengerutkan dahinya, sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum jahil. Dengan senyuman jahilnya, Kyungsoo menekan tombol answer.

"..." Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk diam, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara lembut tapi bisa di bilang agak cempreng masuk ke gendang telinga nya.

"Yeoboseyo, Selamat pagi Jongie-ya~ jangan lupa sarapan, terus dandan yang ganteng ne?"

Suara lelaki di telfon—atau Sehan—terdengar manja, dan di sisi lain terdengar...berusaha menggoda? Bukan, bukan begitu juga bahasa yang tepat..

"Jongie?"

"..."

"Jongsoo-ya~"

"..."

"Chagiya, wae gurae?" Suara Sehan terdengar semakin manja—menurut Kyungsoo.

"..." Kyungsoo menjauhkan telfon Jongsoo kemudian berdeham pelan.

"Chagi—"

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Eh?" Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara Sehan yang berkesan kaget.

"Sehan ya? Ini eomma Jongsoo, Jongsoo sedang mandi, ada yang perlu di sampaikan?" Kyungsoo berusaha tenang.

"A-ah, y-ye, ini S-sehan, apa k-kabar, Do-ajusshi? B-bilang saja pada Jongsoo agar c-cepat datang ke sekolah, itu saja, k-kamsahamnida!"

"ne, akan aku sampaikan."

"kamsahamnida Do-ajusshi!"

Di saat yang bersamaan, Jongsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melingkar di pinggang nya. Kyungsoo menatap anaknya lalu tersenyum miring.

"Sehan-ah."

"Ne, Do-Ajusshi?"

"Jongsoo baru saja selesai mandi, ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh basah dan handuk melingkar di pinggang nya."

"..."

"Tubuhnya juga terlihat sedikit mengkilap karena air, kau ingin bicara dengan nya?"

"..."

"Sehan?"

"N-ne? Ah tidak nanti saja di sekolah, kamsahamnida Do-ajusshi!"

Dengan itu sambungan telefon terputus. Jongsoo menatap heran ibunya, Kyungsoo masih tersenyum miring memberikan smartphone nya kembali kepada pemiliknya. Jongsoo menatap bingung ibunya.

"Siapa eomma?"

Kyungsoo memungut seprai Jongsoo dan berjalan keluar kamar,

"Sehan." ,jawab Kyungsoo sebelum menutup pintu kamar Jongsoo.

.

.

.

"E-eh?"

.

.

* * *

**_tbc_**

* * *

hai semua, kai disini

ff ini mulai lumutan? iya kai tau kok

makanya kai update~

yang nungguin EXO Dorm, sabar yo, kai usahain update hari ini

tungguin aja ok?

_**last, review please?**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_-kai_**


End file.
